Trevor's Harbour Clean-Up
"Trevor's Harbour Clean-Up" is the 21st episode of season 11. Story Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard: Morning Narrator: Winter is an enemy to farmers. The ground is solid with frost, so they can’t grow crops. But the next best thing for them to do in order to make a living is to saw firewood and sell it in the nearby towns. But the Vicar of wellsworth planned on taking this a step further, by shipping it off to other countries, such as England. The Vicar of Wellsworth: Trevor, I’ve got exciting news for you. The Harbour Master at Brendam has agreed to ship our firewood to other countries. Every Wednesday you’ll make two deliveries throughout the day. One in the morning, and one in the afternoon. Trevor: Oh Vicar, that would delightful! (Workmen are loading the last of the firewood. Trevor rolls in front of the cart, and hitched up to it. The Vicar of Wellsworth climbs up to drive Trevor.) Brendam Harbour: Mid-morning (Cranky is loading some of Salty’s flatbeds) Cranky: Winter must be the worst time of the year! It can get so cold that my cable might get frozen! Salty: (moving another empty flatbed forward for Cranky to load): Never mind matey! There are many ways to get unfrozen. (Harvey puffs up with empty trucks on another line. A few lorries loaded with coal are standing next to the line. Harvey begins to use his grappling claw to load up the trucks) Harvey: I heard there’s firewood coming from the Cicarage Orchard. Big Mickey: Really? Who’s delivering it? Harvey: Trevor the traction engine. (We hear Trevor’s whistle. He comes into view, and stops beside Big Mickey.) The Vicar of Wellsworth: Hullo up there! Can you unload Trevor’s cart please? Big Mickey: Yes indeed Sir. The Vicar of Wellsworth: Please, just call me Vicar. (Salty is slowly passing by with his loaded flatbeds.) Salty: It’s a pleasure to meet you Vicar and Trevor. Everything is usually ship-shape round here. But I must warn you, that Cranky is a cranky crane. If he says anything that offends you, try your best to ignore him. He’s usually trying to get someone worked up. Trevor: Thank you for the warning. Narrator: Everyone was pleased to meet Trevor, and looked forward to when he’d come back later that day. But Cranky was already judging the old traction engine. Cranky: That old traction engine doesn’t belong in a harbour! He moves ever so slowly, and it looks like he takes up a lot of space on the quayside, which is needed for cargo! Big Mickey: Unlike you Cranky, I think Trevor is a kind traction engine. I can’t wait to ask him my questions, and to hear some of his stories. Salty: Aye matey! He probably has more stories to tell than me. Cranky: (loading a ship with pallets of flour sacks. Thinking to himself.): The next time that old engine arrives, I’ll give him a piece of my mind. He doesn’t belong in a busy place like this! Brendam Harbour: Late afternoon (Cranky and Big Mickey are loading and unloading ships. There is a big stack of cargo laying on the quayside. Salty and Harvey and shunting trucks about. We hear Trevor’s whistle.) Cranky: (slyly): Now for my plan. (Trevor comes chuffing into the harbour. Cranky swings his hook towards the stack of cargo and hits it.) Trevor: (whistling frantically): Look out! (Salty tries to stop, but can’t. The crates fall on top of him. They break open, and Salty is covered in jam and syrup. He is also covered with broken glass and china.) Salty: Cranky, what happened?! Cranky: I lost control of myself. I’m sorry. Harvey: It’ll take a while to clean up this mess. The Vicar of Wellsworth: Don’t worry Harvey. Trevor an I can put our cart elsewhere and help clear away some of the crates. (Harvey begins to load some empty flatbeds with the broken crates. Trevor pulls away the pallets, and Big Mickey is picking up any cargo that has fallen close to him.) Narrator: Harvey, Big Mickey, and Trevor got the tracks cleared up in no time. While this was going on, Cranky took care of loading and unloaded the ships. By the time the Harbour Master arrived to see the team, Trevor had gone back to the orchard. Harbour Master: Cranky, how did you lose control? Cranky: Well, you see Sir, there was that traction engine, and I was trying to block his way into the harbour. He really doe- HarbourMaster: I don’t have time for excuses! Trevor is allowed to come down here. He is trustworthy. You will soon see that as you serve time standing still. Cranky: (sulkily): I bet not. Brendam Harbour: Morning (Trevor’s cart is being unloaded by Big Mickey. Salty and Harvey are rushing carefully about with loaded and empty trucks.) Narrator: At first, Cranky could care less about not being in action, but soon got bored. Even though he was soon back at work, knowing Cranky, he still hasn’t approved of Trevor’s presence, but keeps that to himself. Characters *Salty *Harvey *Trevor *Cranky *Big Mickey *The Vicar of Wellsworth *Brendam Harbour Master Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Loco123456's Episodes Category:Completed Episodes